There are X-ray imaging systems that capture images via an imaging panel having a plurality of pixels. X-ray imaging systems include direct conversion schemes and indirect conversion schemes.
In direct conversion schemes, an X-ray conversion film made of amorphous selenium (a-Se) converts incident X-rays into electric charge, for example. The converted electric charge is stored in a capacitor in the pixel. The stored electric charge is read out by operating a thin film transistor in the pixel. Image signals are generated based on the charge that is read out. Images are generated based on the image signals.
In indirect conversion schemes, a scintillator converts incident X-rays into scintillation light, for example. The scintillation light is converted to electric charge by a photoelectric conversion element in the pixel. The converted electric charge is read out by operating a thin film transistor in the pixel. Image signals are generated based on the charge that is read out. Images are generated based on the image signals.